Soul Mates (Rollo x Nunnally)
by EeveeDarkSoul
Summary: Rollo goes to see Nunnally wondering how his brother could love her more than him. Upon meeting her he feels something in his chest. He stays for awhile, with Lelouch's consent, hoping to learn more about what he's feeling. Eventually they end up being best friends, she tells him everything, and and same with her. One day he can't help it, and he kisses her. How will end?
1. Chapter 1

Upon setting out to meet Nunnally, who was at the castle, he found that he was even more determined than the day before. "It must've been that dream I had." Rollo hummed remembering the disturbing dream.

~Rollo was floating in a blue colored material. "What's this?" He asked looking around, ignoring the fact he was unclothed, which seems to happen a lot in anime, "or well more importantly, where the hell am I?" The boy asked loudly. "This is your subconscious, or rather our subconscious." A female voice said.

Rollo turned to see a girl, not just any girl, Nunnally. Did I mention she was naked? He blushed. "U-um!" He stuttered. She looked confused. "What do you mean our subconscious?" He cleared his throat to keep himself from stuttering.

She floated closer, her blonde hair covering everything. "We are connected, though I do not know your name, or how you look-" she grabbed is hand gently and held it to her cheek before continuing.

"I know your touch." Nunnally kissed his hand. "I also know I love you." Rollo looked surprised. Nunnally lifted her hand to his face. "You're confused, I can feel it." She muttered sadly.

"It's just, this has never happened before." He said frantic. She smiled and said; "Oh but it has, and much more, in our dreams." She continued to smile. "We love one another, can't you feel it?"

"It's destiny." She murmured. Her expression changed. "You are to awake soon love, I feel your body getting closer to mine as we speak." Nunnally whispered.

"I'm coming to see you." Rollo said kissing the palm of her hand. She smiled. "Really?!" "Yes."

Nunnally got closer reaching for the boys face. He noticed and wanted to give her what she wished. He had fallen under her spell already , before they had even met. Just as he was about to capture her lips in his-

He woke up, and that was the end of that dream.~

"My subconscious is really messed up." He yawned. "Um are you talking to yourself sir?" A familiar, feminine voice asked. "Eh?" He said turning around to see the the female from his dream, and his nightmares.

The perfect girl. "How long have you been there." He asked worried. "Awhile now I believe, long enough to hear your conversation with yourself.

'Great now she thinks I'm weird.' Rollo flushed. 'Wait, why do I care? I came here to kill her!' He thought grabbing his head.

A warm, and uneasy feeling spread through his body as she edged closer. "I hope I didn't offend you, sometimes you just need to hava conversation with someone smart." She laughed. 'Did she just call me smart?' Rollo thought blushing.

He put the gun away. "I'm Nunnally Via Britania, who are you?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Rollo looked up, and replied; "i'm Rollo."

"Don't you have a last name?" Rollo was going to shake his head but remembered he was talking to a blind girl. "No." He thought it would be better to keep that hidden for now.

"What are you doing here at the castle?" She quickly asked. "I came to meet you, I'm from Ashford Academy, and I wanted to meet the loved Nunnally." Rollo nervously lied.

She looked down in thought. "Alright, have you spoken to my father?" "No." "I see." She blushed.

"Would you like to stay here with me, for a little while


	2. Chapter 2

Rollo's eyes widened. 'Does she remember?' He thought. 'No she couldn't, she doesn't know my name or my face, I mustn't let her touch me' he planned nodding in approval.

"Pardon me, it's just I haven't gotten to have any company recently, and I don't particularly want it to end." The blonde looked down sadly.

"I understand." Rollo said remembering his old friends, the ones he had killed for Lelouch. His hand tightened to a fist. Rollo shook his head 'no I can't think about that.' He thought.

"Sure, but where could I sleep?" Rollo joked laughing slightly. Nunnally smiled happily, "I will make arrangements at once!"

'Well she just ignored my question.' He noted. Then he finally got to take in Nunnally's appearance. She was wearing a light pink dress with a butterfly on the middle of her chest.

It had a purplish tint. Her dress matched her light pink wheel chair that also had a butterfly on it. She called her maid's and they prepped a room for the poor awestruck Rollo.

Once he had settled in he went to have tea with Nunnally.

Once they had settled down she began asking questions. 'What a curious girl.' He thought looking at her. She sipped her tea then asked.

"So, Rollo, do you have a family?"

Rollo was shocked at this question. He shook off his surprise and answered, while looking down at his tea. "Yes, I have an older brother-." He was interrupted by Nunnally "I do too!" She noticed his silence. "Sorry, I just got excited that we have something in common, please continue."

Rollo chuckled a bit before continuing. "Well he's smart, but not very athletic, and he's independent, a leader." He looked back down "although he's not my real brother, he helped me from a very bad place, and gave me a family." He muttered remembering.

"He sound's like my brother Lelouch." She said looking down as well, although Rollo couldn't tell what at, she was blind after all.

"Well there's another thing we have in common." Rollo said. She smiled. "Rollo, Have you ever made a crane?" She asked excitedly.

Rollo looked back then answered; "no I don't suppose I have." Nunnally continued to smile. "Will you help me make one, I can tell you the steps!"

Rollo looked down pitifully "I'm not so good at folding but I can try!" He said.

The rest of the day was spent with Nunnally trying to make a crane.


	3. Chapter 3

"There a crane." Rollo said exasperated. It took 50 damn tries to make that bird she better be happy with it. 'Why am I doing this for her anyways, after all I'm supposed to hate her.' He thought as he watched her feel the crane.

She was smiling. "It feels so beautiful, and delicate." She murmured. "Y-yeah sort of like you." Rollo replied instantly blushing. She blushed with him as she looked in his direction.

"T-thank you." Nunnally looked even more shook up than Rollo. He smiled goofily. "You're welcome." Rollo noticed the time. "It's getting late Nunnally-" just as he was abut to continue.

"Yes it is." She stretched. Nunnally then blushed one more. 'Cute, wait what?' "Um Rollo, all of my maids are asleep and I do not wish to wake them, so so would you mind." She looked nervous. "Helping me to bed."

Rollo blushed. "S-sure." He blushed following her wheelchair to her room.

It was large, and had a light princess themed bed in the center. The creamy wall's gave a peaceful presence.

She turned to him. "I'm Sorry that you have to do this." She whispered as Rollo removed her long dress. "It's okay, anything for a friend."

He was careful not to touch her skin, so she wouldn't remember any of their dreams, whatever they were. He picked her up easily and placed her on her bed.

While tucking her in he whispered "if you need anything, just yell, I'll hear you." She nodded yawning, before drifting off. Rollo tried to stop smiling but was unable.

He walked to his room which held beige colored walls and a dark blue bed. As he was trying to drift he began to think.

'Why do I keep telling her such nice things, I hate her dammit, I Hate Her!" He repeated those last words over and over hoping to believe them. Until three different words slipped out, that held truth.

"I love her." He muttered before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He awoke to Nunnally's cries. "W-what?" He asked groggily. Upon hearing her cries once more he jumped up rushing to Nunnally's room.

He saw her in distress. Her face was tear stricken, and she looked as if she were in a tremendous amount of pain. "N-Nunnally what's wrong?" He asked fully awake, and worried.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered ashamed. He sighed 'she woke me up because she had a nightmare?' He thought closing his eyes, attempting to calm himself down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a soft tone. She shook her head. "Then what do you want me to do?" He asked a little harshly.

She started to cry again. "I'm sorry I woke you, I just wanted you to stay here, with me." She muttered afraid Rollo was going to snap at her again.

He blushed. "Don't be, I shouldn't have snapped like that." Nunnally smiled. "It's okay, would you um." She faced away blushing. "Lay down, with me."

Rollo blushed laughing slightly. "Sure, princess." He lied down next to her. She struggled to cuddle up against him. He chuckled before holding her in his arms.

"This feels familiar." She murmured almost asleep. "Nunnally can I ask you something?" Rollo asked. She took a deep breath. "What is it?" She asked.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" He asked thinking back to the dream. "I apologize that was a stupid question." She shook her head. "No it wasn't." She said. "I do believe in them."

Rollo felt a warm feeling spread through his heart. He smiled. "So do I." Then they peacefully slept in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Great. The slimy stuff again. Rollo groaned. "Why does my dream world have to be slime, why couldn't it be something nice? Like flower's or something." Rollo complained.

He heard a heavenly laugh. He smiled and turned around. "My love, I met someone." Rollo cocked his head to to the side. "Oh?"

"He's sweet, and I think i-" she paused facing down. "I'm sorry, but I think I love him." She muttered looming down sadly. Rollo laughed slightly.

"Why are you laughing?!" She asked sounding hurt.

"You'll see, Nunnally." He muttered. "I never told you my name!" She said shocked.

BEEP. BEEP! Rollo stirred being ripped away from hid peaceful slumber. Nunnally was resting in his arms. Cute. He planted a kiss on her fore head awaking her.

"W-what?" Nunnally seemed confused. Rollo laughed. "Good morning." He greeted smiling. "M-morning Rollo." She whispered. He smiled.

He took a deep breath before saying.

"Nunnally, there is something I have to tell you." Upon hearing. This Nunnally faced Rollo. "Well it would be better if I showed you." Her murmured before quickly kissing the princess.

She froze and then almost as if she remembered she kissed back. The longing the lovers had been feeling ever since the dreams began was poured into this moment.

Rollo broke away. "Y-your the one, from my dreams." Nunnally said panting. "Our dreams, princess." Rollo said resting his head onto hers.

She smiled. "You did come to visit me, like you said."

Rollo nodded. "I would never lie to you, my princess." She blushed. "Promise?"

"I swear it."


End file.
